


The Kia-Ora Incident.

by rubyrosettared



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: 1950's line up, Blood and feathers., Gen, Kia Ora, Miniature Circus, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrosettared/pseuds/rubyrosettared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo told Annie that 'never under any circumstances' was Hal to drink Kia-Ora. We never really found out why. This is my interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kia-Ora Incident.

**The Kia-Ora Incident.**

**_Late March 1957._ **

“Oh come on Hal, it’ll be a laugh!” 

He lifts his head from the domino spiral that he’s slowly, patiently creating. He places each one down onto the table with perfect precision. He watches how it remains steadfastly upright and doesn’t even wobble. He’s becoming increasingly confident in his routine. He smiles slightly and turns his head to retrieve another domino from the small suitcase where they are stored.

“What could possibly be so amusing about a circus I ask you?” He rolls the domino between his fingers as he lifts his eyes to Pearl’s.

“It’s an evenin’ out for cryin’ out loud. You never leave this place Hal, you never go anywhere, do anythin’ _fun_!” she retorts. Hal sighs quietly and briefly closes his eyes. He moves back from the table and opens his eyes and looks at her once more.

“You know why I don’t go out Pearl; you know exactly why I don’t have _fun._ Fun is a dangerous concept for someone like me,” he answers and is rewarded by a roll of blue eyes.

“Someone like you,” she snorts, her eyes narrowing. ”Only because you’re such a bloody stick in the mud!” she snaps back and Hal’s eyes widen with outrage and he casts an appealing look Leo’s way.

“Oh no…I’m not getting involved,” Leo retorts with a shake of his head.

“Tell her Leo; please remind her why I can never leave the building. Remind her exactly why,” he demands, almost prickling with hostility. Pearl sighs loudly and melodramatically.

“You’ve been locked up here for two years Hal, _two bloody years!_ You need to get out, stretch your legs and take in the air. You don’t go anywhere, you don’t do _anything_!” she argues.

“And it’s better this way. Humanity is much safer with me locked away. You _know_ this,” he responds levelly.

“You should write comic books you should, you’ve certainly got the dramatic license for it,” she mutters and Leo rolls his eyes and he throws his hands up.

“Okay Pearl now that’s enough. Hal has a point. Who knows how he’ll react if he goes outside. It could be catastrophic. He’d be seated with a lot of humans with all of that blood there on offer. Would we be able to control him if he were to be overcome?” Leo replies and he approaches Pearl, a soft smile on his face. Pearl watches him and she pouts.

“All I want is an evenin’ out with my two best friends. I’ve always wanted to see a circus and it’s being held on my birthday as well.” Both men watch as tears well up in Pearl’s eyes. Hal watches the expression change on Leo’s face and he swallows down a sigh of his own. Leo can never say no to Pearl whenever she chooses to switch on the waterworks. He feels fear begin to condense in the pit of his stomach.

“Pearl…” he begins in a low controlled voice.

“It’s not fair, it’s always about _you_!” she retorts and his eyes widen as she swipes her hand across the table sending several of the dominoes scattering. Hal’s eyes go wide with shock. His head snaps up and he jumps to his feet. His eyes scorch black and in an instant Leo is in front of him. He grabs the vampire by his shoulders and gives him a little shake. Immediately Hal’s eyes return to their normal hazel brown shade.

“ _Hal!_ You forget yourself!” Leo reprimands and Hal hangs his head in shame.

“Apologies,” he whispers shame-faced. Leo turns his head and he glares at Pearl over his shoulder.

“That wasn’t a very nice thing to do to Hal, you must apologise to him at once.”  He watches as she drops onto the armchair, her body stiff with resentment.

“Sorry,” she mutters and Hal rolls his eyes.

“At least try to make it sound like you actually mean it,” he snips.

“I for one wish for you both to stop acting like children,” Leo interrupts impatiently and he releases his hold on Hal. He goes to where today’s newspaper has been left discarded and open on the sofa. The advert for the circus immediately catches his eye. He reads it and then lifts his head to look at Hal who is now retrieving his scattered dominoes from the floor and is carefully in the process of replacing them where they originally used to be.

“Hal…” he slowly begins.

“No. Absolutely not,” Hal responds without looking at Leo as he continues to line up the dominoes with slow careful control.

“Pearl is right; you haven’t left the flat once since we arrived.” Hal pauses and he closes his eyes as he clenches his fist around the domino that he holds.

“I _knew_ you’d take her side, you always do. The moment she turns on the waterworks and you are lost,” he grinds out. He hears Pearl’s outraged gasp and his eyes open and he directs a piercing look in her direction.

“Please. Tell me I’m misinformed?" He shakes slowly shakes his head. 

"Every single time,” he reminds him as he glances at him.

“Not all the time Hal.”

“Oh really and pray, tell me when was the last time you said no to her hmmm? Would it be when she wanted to paint your bedroom a becoming shade of lavender or was it when she wanted you to buy a television set?” His tone becomes brittle.

“She said lavender would be a restful shade, to help me to relax after my…transformations and she was right.”

“You just find it increasingly difficult to say no to her Leo, please be honest. Unlike me, I don’t hesitate and believe me, it really isn’t hard to do, it’s just two letters, one syllable and they’re next to each other in the alphabet, imagine that. N-O. No. Not hard to do is it?” He gets to his feet, his temper beginning to simmer out of control.

“No…I categorically refuse to be drawn into this. I will not attend and you can _not_ make me.” They both watch him storm out of the room and his bedroom door slams loudly a moment later.

The werewolf and the ghost exchange a look.

* * *

 

So many people are here. Hal’s gaze skitters around the interior and at all of the people who are present, congregated beneath this canvas prison. He casts a wary glance up at the tall pillowy ceiling. Apart from their inane excitable chatter, he can hear thudding heartbeats, pulsating blood flow and the patter of a hundred pulses all creating temptation to his base nature. He is seated between Pearl and Leo and he’s truly nervous.

The walk to the common had been slow and quite frankly torturous. He was too uptight to speak and instead listened to Pearl’s chatter with half an ear as he cast his mind around for something to help distract him from increasingly scattered thoughts.

He can’t believe that he agreed to this. He still doesn’t believe for an instant that it’s Pearl’s birthday.

It’s a cool spring evening and the sky is heavy with the shadows of the approaching dusk. Spring is just around the corner and Hal lifts his face to the still chilly breeze.

In truth he has missed being out of doors. He convinced himself that he was better off in that flat of theirs, staying out of the way of humanity and therefore out of the range of temptation but he realises that the opportunity to walk, to breathe in fresh air is nice. He’ll never admit the fact to either Pearl or Leo though.

Now he’s here, against his better judgement. He still doesn’t know how they managed to convince him that attending would be in his best interests. He still has a sneaking suspicion that they drugged his tea somehow.

He sits on the edge of his seat as the lights lower and scarlet and black tunic clad ring master makes his entrance, looking suitably magnificent in a red tailed overcoat, neatly pressed black trousers and a tall silk covered black top hat. Hal remembers the times when such a hat was _de_ _rigeur_. Now it’s just a stage prop.

He sneaks a look at his watch and he wonders how long he must sit here and put up with this.

And then he sees the first act. Slowly he swallows, his stomach clenching with dread.

Oh God.

* * *

 

There is a short intermission. Leo sees the girls standing in strategic places hawking their wares. There are all sorts of things on sale, chocolate, soft drinks, ice creams and he looks at Hal.

Maybe tonight wasn’t such a good idea after all. He’s been growing more and more tense with each act. He’s tightly coiled now, having watched the last act with wide disbelieving eyes. Having to move with each act growing smaller hasn’t sat well with him either. He should’ve foreseen this, the moving around, the lack of control. He’s been jostled once or twice in the rush to get the best kind of seats and with each contact he’s become stiffer and paler too. He was just happy that Hal had agreed to accompany them. He’s been far too confident and now Hal is paying the price.

He gets to his feet and Hal’s eyes snap up in panic.

“Where are you going?” he demands in a hoarse whisper.

“To get you something to drink. You need to try and relax,” he pacifies, patting his shoulder.

“A _miniature_ circus Leo, you kept that conveniently from me. This is sheer hell, I want to leave,” Hal mutters, his eyes casting nervously around the people present. Leo crouches down.

“But Pearl is having such fun…look at her.” Hal glances at her and sees her wide eyes, the look of wonder on her pretty face as she takes in her surroundings. She’s indeed having a very good time. He looks back at Leo.

“Perhaps I may be permitted to go home by myself, I promise to go straight there,” he stutters.

“And hurt Pearl’s feelings? You can do this Hal; I have complete faith in you. I’ll get you something to drink and by the time the intermission is over, you’ll hopefully be feeling better.” he soothes. Hal frowns but he nods rapidly and takes a breath as Leo goes to one of the girls selling concessions.

He returns presently with two opened bottles of orange pop, one of which he hands to Hal. Hal glances suspiciously down at it, at the straw peeking out of the top.

“What is this?”

“Don’t worry, it isn’t fizzy. I know how the fizzy stuff keeps you awake. It’s nice, have a sip,” Leo replies and Hal watches him take a sip of his own drink. He smiles reassuringly at him. Tentatively Hal copies him.

He’s right, it isn’t fizzy but it’s ice cold and surprisingly refreshing. The orange taste fills his mouth and he swallows.

“It’s called Kia-Ora Hal. Nice isn’t it?” Hal looks back at Leo.

“It has a certain…flavour to it I will admit.” He takes another longer sip just as the lights go down again.

* * *

 

It doesn’t have the required effect.

Pearl turns her head and looks at him. She slowly frowns as she observes him. She leans closer to Leo.

“Leo… why is Hal fidgeting?” she whispers to him. Leo looks at her and he frowns. He glances at him.

“He’s not comfortable here Pearl, perhaps he’s bored.”

“Perhaps but when was the last time you saw Hal fidget, especially like that?” She nods her head towards him and Leo looks at Hal more fully and slowly his eyes widen in realisation.

As well as fidgeting, a thin film of sweat coats the vampire’s pale skin. He can’t sit still in his seat. He’s rocking backwards and forwards slightly and Leo watches how he clenches and unclenches his hands, counting rapidly on his fingers at the same time.

“He never fidgets…” It’s one of the more remarkable traits about his friend, his absolute and complete stillness.

“Hal?” he whispers. There is no response.

“ _Hal_!” he repeats a little bit louder and Hal’s head snaps around.

“Oh my God,” Leo mutters when he sees his face.

* * *

 

 

His head feels like it is stuffed full with incomprehensible nonsense.  It’s the strangest of feelings and he can’t quite switch it off. They stumble and fall over themselves and fight for dominance inside of his skull. And it is so _hot_ in here! His eyes skate over the people present and at their shining happy faces. Why are they so happy? Haven’t they read the stories about the monsters under their beds, in their cellars, hidden in the shadows? Don’t they know that they’re _real?_ A slow, knowing smile blooms across his face at this secret that he and few others possess knowledge of. Would they like to know the truth? He wonders how they will react to the evidence of it right in their faces. He feels a chuckle bubbling up and it almost escapes until he glances to the side and he sees Leo watching him with such a grave _concerned_ expression on his face. He swallows it down and assumes a more sombre, suitable expression and he returns his scattered attention to what is unfolding in front of him. It doesn’t last for long.

The animals present are becoming smaller and smaller and are engaged in the most ridiculous of routines. Who has heard of poodles taking tea in a modern suburban setting, it is beyond bizarre it is utterly horrendous and cruel. Then there are the people present crowding ever closer to him, restricting his space, his room to breathe, his ability to escape. He can smell sweat mixed in with brylcreem, hairspray, a variety of colognes and perfumes and combined with the gibberish erupting inside of his head, it’s becoming too much for him to be able to stand.

Leo realises the moment when the goat gallops into the ring with its Stetson wearing six gun shooting simian cowboy saddled to its back is when Hal has truly had enough.

He’s witnessed him become paler and more tense with each act. He really isn’t enjoying this and Leo severely underestimated how well Hal has coped with it all. He isn’t coping at all. The bottle of orange pop is empty now, lying on its side at Hal’s feet and he can see that the vampire is very close to clawing his eyeballs out of his head.

Hal jumps out of his skin when he feels the heavy hand rest upon his forearm.

“Are you feeling alright?” he enquires in a low voice even though he can see with his own eyes that he isn’t.

“I think…I might need…a little bit of air,” Hal gulps. His eyes are wide and he’s trembling very slightly.

“Do you need me to come with you?” Leo asks and Hal shakes his head rapidly and Leo watches as he unfastens the top button of his shirt and loosens his tie.

“I shall…I shall be fine in a little while,” he whispers back and he lurches to his feet. Leo watches as he seems to rock on his heels for a moment before clumsily making his way along the aisle, stuttering out apologies as he steps on toes along the way. Leo frowns and sees how he staggers along the makeshift aisle and out of sight. He looks at Pearl who also watches Hal.

“Will he be okay? He doesn’t look well at all,” she whispers to him even though no one apart from Leo can see or hear her.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, I’ll give him five minutes first,” he reassures her.

* * *

 

 

He feels as though he is suffocating and he loosens his tie a little bit more. He emerges out of the main tent into a narrow corridor, still shrouded in off white canvas. Blindly he stumbles along and he’s aware of the noise from the main area becoming fainter and fainter. He sees a draped entrance and without questioning, goes through it.

He pauses and leans over for a moment as he drags air into too small lungs. He stays like that for a moment and listens to the blood rushing through his head. His head feels stuffed full of wet paper and the orange pop from earlier is making him feel mildly nauseous. Slowly he straightens and he begins to take in his surroundings.

The bright light makes his head ache.

There are boxes, empty cages and costumes draped over chairs. Slowly he walks into the centre of the space and he listens. He can hear the audience cheering and applauding the act currently entertaining them and once more he shudders at the thought of that ridiculous goat and monkey ensemble. It made his skin crawl. He turns slowly in a half circle, his eyes searching for an exit. He doesn’t seem to be able to see one.

And then he hears it, almost sees it.

He catches a glimpse out of the corner of his eye, a blackened blur of _something_ shooting past his face. He hears a soft whirring sound, he’s not entirely sure what it is but it misses him by mere inches. He spins around, his eyes searching out this mysterious invader.

It happens again and this time he sees it. It’s a bright shade of yellow, feathered and heading straight for him at what seems like an incomprehensible speed. His eyes widen and he ducks, covering his head with his arms.

It’s a bird; it’s a fucking nightmare of a bird. Still crouched down he turns in another half circle and lifts his head very slightly and he sees the yellow feathered monstrosity sitting on a high wooden perch. He glares at it. He hates birds almost as much as he hates little yappy lapdogs and he _loathes_ them.  He turns his head as a flash of something blue once more catches the corner of his eye. His breath rattles noisily in his chest as he weighs up his options.

Christ, there are two of them.

First and foremost he needs to get out of here. His head is spinning, he feels sick and dizzy and he has a suspicion that it has something to do with the drink from earlier.

And he really hates birds.

He feels like he’s under attack, like he’s in the Blitz all over again. He remembers the ferocity of those bombs landing all over London, obliterating everything in their wake. He became adept at avoiding them as they fell and he remembers it being rich pickings for the desperate among their kind.  Slowly Hal straightens as the yellow bird launches itself from its perch and seemingly aimed directly for his head.

He doesn’t really remember what happens next except that he did hear someone yelling, demanding to know what he was doing there, wanting to know why he was there and what the bloody hell was he doing with those birds. Or at least he assumes that’s who he meant by ‘Coco’ and ‘Cheep Cheep’. 

Such bloody ridiculous names for a couple of annoying feathery abominations.

* * *

 

Several minutes have gone by and still Hal hasn’t returned. Leo looks behind him, hoping to see his friend return and feeling more like himself but there is no sign of him and that worries Leo just slightly. He knew he should’ve accompanied him out of the tent; he isn’t quite strong enough to be by himself out in public just yet.

“What’s the matter?” Pearl whispers to him and Leo glances at her and she sees the worry in his eyes.

“Hal hasn’t come back yet.”

“Maybe he’s just gone home?” she suggests and he frowns at her.

“By himself? I have a very bad feeling about this.” He slowly rises to his feet and he sees Pearl frown.

“Come on. We need to find him,” he whispers down at her and with a pout Pearl follows him.

He makes his way to the back of the tent and he pauses as he looks left and right.

And then he hears the shouting. He hurries towards it. He doesn’t realise that Pearl has gone ahead until she suddenly materialises in front of Leo and her eyes are wide with shock. Leo slows and then he falters.

“Oh God Pearl…he hasn’t…has he?” he breathes. Her expression turns tragic.

“There’s blood… _everywhere!_ ” she announces in a dramatic whisper that makes Leo’s stomach pitch.

“God no…and he was doing so well…this is all my fault,” he murmurs and he pushes past Pearl and enters the room, ready to face whatever horror is waiting for him.

* * *

 

He stumbles to a halt when he sees the scene set out in front of him. Hal is kneeling on the ground in the centre of the room. His head is bent but Leo can see the blood staining the front of his usually immaculate white shirt. Across from him is a man Leo can only guess is connected to the circus’s security and he’s striding towards Hal, his whole demeanour stiff with outrage and anger. Leo swallows and he hurries towards him. He grabs the man’s arm and spins him around.

“Please…sir…” he begins and the tall muscled fellow regards Leo with open hostility.

“Who the bloody hell are you? You’re not supposed to be in here, you’re trespassin’!” he exclaims.

“My friend…he needed to use the…toilet and I’m afraid he got a little bit…lost. He meant no harm.”

“Meant no harm? Try explainin’ that to Coco an’ Cheep-Cheep’s owners…” the other man exclaims belligerently and Leo frowns for a moment in confusion and he wonders who Coco and Cheep-Cheep are.

“I’m sure there is a simple explanation for what has happened sir. My friend has been feeling…unwell today. He should be tucked up in bed but he insisted on accompanying me tonight. I’m afraid that what he may have is infectious.”  Leo gives a feeble cough and watches the other man’s eyes widen with horror and he pushes him away from him.

“I’m callin’ the police,” he threatens, wagging a thick finger in Leo’s face.  Leo watches him storm out before he hurries towards Hal. Pearl is crouched down beside the vampire, her arm across his shoulders with a look of worry on her face.

“You’re right Leo, he isn’t well at all,” she tells him. Leo looks down at him.

Hal is still kneeling on the floor and he is surrounded by blue and yellow feathers. Some rest in his hair and across the shoulders of his suit. Both of his arms are crossed across his stomach and he’s rocking very slightly.  Leo swallows and he crouches down in front of him.

“Hal?” he whispers. A moment passes before slowly Hal lifts his head and looks at him with slightly blood-shot eyes. Blood coats the lower half of his face, small fine feathers sticking to his chin.

“I’m sorry Leo…” he whispers. Leo sighs and rolls his eyes and he sees the carnage littered around Hal. He can only describe them as bird body parts strewn about. It seems Hal has had an impromptu meal. He reaches for his arm and hauls him up onto his feet, Pearl doing the same from the other side. Hal blinks and sways and they wait a moment until he collects his bearings.

“We need to get out of here before that man returns with more…security,” Leo whispers and between them they drag Hal out of the tent, via a hidden exit at the back.

The cold evening air hits them like a slap in the face. They pause.

“Leo, he can’t go home lookin’ like that!” she hisses at him and he watches her open her handbag and she takes out a white cotton handkerchief. She stands in front of Hal and glares at him. She dampens it and grabs hold of his chin and she begins to wipe away the blood.

Hal’s reaction is instant and primal. He rears back and glares at her.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” he hisses at her in disgust and she rolls her eyes.

“Cleanin’ you up, one look at you and the whole town will know what you’ve been up to, what possessed you Hal?” she exclaims.

“Never mind that Pearl, we need to leave,” Leo reminds her and he tightens his grip on Hal’s upper arm.

They make their escape quickly.

* * *

 

 

Leo is very worried about Hal as they make their way back to their flat. He hasn’t spoken a word and his skin still has that waxy, unwell sheen of earlier. He seems completely out of it, almost drunk. He knows for a fact that Hal hasn’t drunk anything alcoholic today. He very rarely indulges so this behaviour is unusual even for Hal.

Leo unlocks the door and steps to one side as Hal enters first but his foot catches the step and he trips and stumbles but he doesn’t quite fall. Leo and Pearl exchange a single look and follow. They follow him across the shop floor and they watch as his hip glances against a couple of the barber’s chairs but once again he doesn’t fall.

“Is he drunk?” Pearl whispers to Leo.

“No I am _not_  drunk!” Hal announces loudly as he opens the door to their flat and switches on the light that will illuminate the staircase. He squints and blinks in the brightness. He glances at them both before he slowly climbs the stairs.

“You coulda fooled me then,” Pearl mutters and once more they follow him.

 

* * *

 

Leo watches Hal slump down on the sofa and rest his head in his hands.

“I’ll put the kettle on,” Pearl volunteers and disappears into the kitchen while Leo approaches Hal.

“What’s going on Hal?” he enquires gently as he lowers himself down onto the sofa beside him. Hal lowers his hands and lifts his head.

“Nothing is going on.”

“You plainly aren’t yourself. I know the circus wasn’t such a good idea in hindsight but even with that, you aren’t yourself at all and I’m worried.” Hal looks at him. Then he frowns.

“My head hurts,” he tells him.

“You have a headache? I thought you didn’t get headaches?”

“I don’t which is why I said it. My head hurts. My skin itches from the inside out and there are too many… _thoughts_ …inside of my head.” He beats against the side of his head with the heel of one hand. The look he sends Leo is one of fear.

“I feel like I’m losing my mind,” he whispers.

“What brought it on?” Leo wonders and Hal shrugs restlessly. He gets to his feet and he shrugs off his suit jacket and he tosses it on the back of the sofa, the tie quickly follows and he unfastens another button of his shirt, his blood-stained slightly feathered shirt at that.

“I wish that I knew!” he exclaims and then he stops and one arm curls around his stomach and he frowns.

“Why do I feel like I want to vomit?” he asks almost curiously and Leo scrambles to his feet. He sees the look of utter panic that crosses the vampire’s face before he bolts from the room, passing Pearl on the way who is carrying a large tray containing a large brown tea pot, three sets of cups and saucers, a jug of milk, sugar lumps and tea spoons. Her eyes widen with surprise as Hal lunges past her and into the small white tiled bathroom. Her mouth drops open when she hears the loud retching sounds that Hal begins to make and she looks at Leo in askance.

“I thought you said vampires didn’t get ill?” she exclaims. She watches Leo approach her and he relieves her of the heavy tray.

“They don’t. I must admit I am worried about him and not because of the incident with the birds,” he confesses. He carries the tray across the room and carefully places it on the dining table. He straightens and he frowns.

“I have to go and see if he’s alright,” he tells her and heads towards the bathroom.

* * *

 

He opens the bathroom door carefully and cautiously and he sees Hal slumped on the floor beside the toilet.

“Hal?” He goes to him and watches as he slowly, miserably lifts his head and stares at him.

“I’m going to die. Stake me now and put me out of my misery,” he whispers almost pathetically. He slowly sits more upright and he faces him. His back is pressed almost feverishly up against the cold white tiled wall and his knees are curled up beneath his chin.

“Oh Hal,” Leo breathes sympathetically and Hal fixes his somewhat bleary gaze upon his face.

“I mean it. I have never felt so… _ill_ before. I feel like I’ve been poisoned.” Leo frowns and tilts his head to one side.

“Poisoned? Since when you have been poisoned?”

“There have been those who have tried and failed…too many times to remember but this…” He slowly closes his eyes for a moment and carefully shakes his head.

“Could it have been the drink you had at the circus…the Kia-Ora?” Leo suggests and he watches Hal open his eyes and look at him once more. A moment passes and Hal nods slowly.

“It would make sense. All of this began after I drank it.” He props an elbow on one knee and rests his head in the palm of his hand and closes his eyes once more.

“Hopefully being sick like that has got it out of your system and you’ll begin to feel better?” Leo suggests hopefully and he watches Hal’s eyes open again.

“Better than this? I hope so,” he mumbles.

“Come on, Pearl has made some tea. That should make you feel better in no time,” Leo tells him and he holds out a hand. After a moment Hal reaches out and takes it and allows Leo to haul him to his feet. He steadies him as he reels once more.

 

* * *

 

“He’s been in his room for two days now Leo, you’re going to have to go in there and drag him out!” Pearl exclaims and Leo sighs long sufferingly.

“He’s been unwell Pearl, he needs the time to recuperate,” he explains and is rewarded by the rude sound that Pearl makes in response.

“Time to recuperate? He needs to get his arse out of that bed of his, that’s what he needs to do!” she retorts.

“Pearl…please.” Hearing her swear like that sits uncomfortably with him and she realises it judging by her suddenly shame-faced expression.

“You know I’m right Leo. I’ve tried and he just ignores me completely, it’s like I’m not even there. He’ll listen to you.” He hears how she softens her voice persuasively. He knows her game alright. He smiles softly.

“Let me see what I can do but I’m not promising anything, I have to get back to the shop soon,” he reminds her and she smiles and to Leo it is like the sun peeping out from behind stormy clouds. It warms his already soft heart.

Hal doesn’t have a lock on his bedroom door and Leo is grateful for that. It’s part of the agreement that they have, until Leo can trust him completely then there will be no barriers or any description between them. Hal seems to be fine with that rule.

Slowly he opens the door and peeks his head around. The room is in semi darkness, the bright noon sunshine dimmed by the thick curtains at the window. It gives a view of the street below and more than once Leo has noticed that Hal likes to sit on the bottom of his bed and watch life go by. It’s as close to humanity as he likes to get most days.

The room is quiet, the radio isn’t on and a book lies ignored on his bedside table beside a half filled water glass and a lamp. There is a tall book case across from the bed and it contains all of Hal’s treasured books. They’re well-loved and well-thumbed through and he knows that some of them are older than he is.

He can see the outline of him beneath the blankets which are pulled completely over his head.  Leo sighs. Pearl is right, Hal has been in here for two whole days and they haven’t seen sight or sound of him at all in those two days. Slowly he approaches the bed and he pauses for a moment.

“Hal.” He keeps his voice low. He knows he’s awake, he can tell by his breathing that he isn’t asleep.

“Go away,” Hal instructs, his voice muffled by his blankets. Leo watches him for another moment before he slowly lowers himself onto the bottom of Hal’s bed.

“You’re going to have to get up eventually,” he tells him. He’s greeted by silence.

“Come on Hal, for Pearl’s sake, she’s worried about you. I’m worried about you.” More silence.

“You had a reaction to the orange pop at the miniature circus. It happens.”

“I lost control,” Hal retorts.

“Hal…” He stops as the blankets are tossed back and Hal sits up and he glares at him.

“I _lost_ control Leo, what if that had been a human in there…the state of mind I was in at the time, it could’ve been calamitous!” he hisses at him.

“But there wasn’t. It wasn’t your fault Hal. If you want to blame anyone for your misfortune then blame me. I talked you into attending the circus and I was the one who bought you the drink,” he reminds him.

“I made an absolute idiot of myself, it was humiliating!”

“It was an accident. Like I said you reacted to the drink, we didn’t know that would happen, we didn’t think that _could_ happen. You need to give yourself a chance Hal.” He watches Hal as he blinks.

“I’m so sorry Leo,” he apologises.

“You have nothing to apologise for. Now…get yourself out of bed, get yourself cleaned up and Pearl will make you something delicious for lunch.” He gets to his feet.

“I’m so ashamed,” Hal murmurs and he looks away.

“I know you are. Come on, you can do it. Pearl is also talking about cleaning the cutlery and we both know how inept she is at doing it properly.” Slowly Hal turns his head and he looks at him. His smile is initially reluctant.

“I know. Alright, give me a little while.” He watches Leo stand up and open his curtains. Sunlight floods brutally through, completely uninvited and it makes Hal wince. Leo looks at Hal and smiles.

“Don’t take too long,” he tells him and leaves him alone. He doesn’t close the door.

Hal sighs.

* * *

 

Pearl lifts her head from the pan as Leo enters the kitchen and they smile at each other.

“Well I didn’t hear him screaming so he either completely ignored you or he’s coming out.”

“He’ll be out presently. Give him a break Pearl; he’s had a rough time of it.” Pearl rolls her eyes as she stirs the contents of the pan.

“You’re always making excuses for him Leo; it’s about time he stood on his own two feet once in a while.”

“Funny enough, he said just the same about you last week, about making excuses. I can’t have it both ways.” He peeps into the pan and smiles. He looks at her again.

“He went to the circus with us Pearl; six months ago he wouldn’t have entertained the idea at all but this time he did. It didn’t work out so well but maybe the next time it will.” He sees her eyes widen.

“Next time? You really think there’ll be a next time then?” Leo shrugs one shoulder.

“I hope so. We have to keep trying. He has to have hope that one day he’ll be able to go outside, interact with humanity and have compassion.”

“Then if you want that to happen then make sure he doesn’t see today’s paper.” She nods her head towards it lying neatly folded on the kitchen table and Leo frowns.

“Why?”

“Because the bird incident made page four. You might want to conveniently lose it otherwise his nibs will have an attack of the vapours and retire to his room for another two bloody days,” she whispers back, her eyes twinkling. Leo smiles at her and then turns his head when he hears movement from the next room.

“Well good God hell has indeed frozen over, he lives. Kind of,” Pearl mutters as Leo steals around her and picks up the newspaper. He hides it behind his back as he makes his escape and Hal makes his appearance. Once more he’s immaculately dressed and freshly shaved. Pearl wonders how he’s able to do that without being able to see his reflection. Maybe one day she’ll ask him. Instead she smiles at him.

“Well here’s a sight for sore eyes, are you hungry because I’ve made plenty,” she greets and sees his nervous smile in response.

“Why don’t you go set the table for us?” she suggests. Hal nods and begins to busy himself in collecting place mats, plates and cutlery.

 

Lunch is a quiet affair and no one is in much of a mood for conversation. Afterwards Hal insists that he must clear the table and he spends the afternoon washing dishes with his usual care and precision. Pearl lets him get on with it and quietly hopes that Leo has done a good enough job of hiding today’s newspaper.

She isn’t in the least bit surprised to discover that he didn’t. It takes them both the better part of two further days to talk Hal down from another black mood.

* * *

 

There is no one around the day Pearl nervously revisits the common where the circus is still being held but she can hear work in process, stalls are being set up for the evening’s events. She walks slowly and cautiously towards the largest tent and her eyes take in the gaily painted placards advertising the acts in dramatic adventurous words and paintings. She pauses when she sees the placard for the headline act ‘Coco and Cheep-Cheep’ with their suitably florid and daring by-line. A paper banner has been pinned across it announcing that it has been ‘cancelled until further notice’. Pearl sighs and then keeps on walking.

The ringmaster enters his make shift office a short while later and he walks towards his cluttered desk. It is overflowing with paperwork and adverts and newspapers. He’s still utterly bereft at the loss of his headline act, the sight of their massacred corpses lying discarded on the ground still makes his stomach churn and his throat tighten. How on earth is he going to find replacements at such short notice? They cost a fortune and right now he doesn’t have that kind of money to be able to afford suitable replacements. Harry swears blind that there had been a man in the backstage area and that there had been blood on his shirt and blue and yellow feathers all around him but judging by the state the corpses were in there was no way a human being could’ve been responsible for that. It was likely down to an animal attack of some description. Nothing else made sense.

He pauses when he sees the flat wooden box on his desk. There is an envelope resting on top of it. He knows for sure that it wasn’t there earlier and there hasn’t been a soul around since. He approaches his desk and he picks up the envelope. It’s made of vellum, thick, ivory white in colour and of very good quality.  He opens it and extracts the sheets of equally expensive notepaper that it contains.

_Sirs,_

_I feel compelled to write to you to offer my humble and heartfelt apologies for the events of last Wednesday evening…._

**_~FIN~_ **

 

 


End file.
